Two Opposites and Mr Monk Part1
by CityPlanetProductions
Summary: When a killer starts to rack up in body counts and leave little to no forensic evidence Chief Vick calls a high school friend Natalie Teager to get Monk to help in the case but when Shawn's private case leads to Monk's case. Will they be able to work out their differences, and most of all will Adrian Monk figure out Shawn is a fake?
1. Chapter 1

**Two Opposites and Mr. Monk? Part1**

**Summary**

**When a killer starts to rack up in body counts and leave little to no forensic evidence Chief Vick calls a high school friend (Natalie Teager) to get Monk to help in the case but when Shawn's private case leads to Monk's case. Will they be able to work out their differences, and most of all will Adrian Monk figure out Shawn is a fake?**

**City Planet Productions does not own Psych nor Monk but they do own the script**

**(The Words below are written in Script form to make the reading easier to develop and to provide a more clear vision to the readers)**

_**Contact Us **_

_**CityPlanetProductions **_

_**Make Sure To Write a Review**_

…

**Intro**

1989

**Henry Spencer**

Alright Shawn takes off the blind folds

Shawn takes off the blind folds

**Henry Spencer**

Now turn on the laptop

**Shawn Spencer**

I'm off punishment

Shawn says overly excited

**Henry Spencer**

Yup just turn on the computer

Shawn too excited to realize his dad obviously has a trick up his sleeve

Shawn presses the power button to the laptop

**Shawn Spencer**

Hey it's not working

**Henry Spencer (small grin on his face)**

Maybe it's dead

**Shawn Spencer (frustrated)**

Everything is plugged up I'm looking right at it

**Henry Spencer**

Sometimes you have to do more than just look

Henry says plugging in the cord to the computer all the way so the computer begins to charge and cut on

Theme Song


	2. Chapter 2

_Two opposites and Mr. Monk Part2_

**Summary**

**When a killer starts to rack up in body counts and leaves little to no forensic evidence Chief Vick calls a high school friend (Natalie Teager) to get Monk to help in the case but when Shawn's private case leads to Monk's case. Will they be able to work out their differences, and most of all will Adrian Monk figure out Shawn is a fake?**

**City Planet Productions does not own Psych nor Monk but they do own the script**

**Contact us at CityPlanetProductions at Gmail dot com**

**Or**

**Follow us on twitter at City_Planet**

**Make sure to write a review**

**Psych Office**

"I loved him so much he was the best brother you could have" Davis Aviro says as he continues to sob. Shawn "ok so take us through this one more time". "My brother was into the wrong stuff somebody gave him some drugs and he over dosed I need you to find the man who did this" Davis Aviro says. "Do you have any leads"?

"Well you see it's a difficult process first we have to find out how the drugs are getting here then we have to infiltrate the dealer" Gus says before being interrupted by Shawn. "Are you trying to be like ice cube in 21 Jump Street because then I totally call being Channing Tatum". "Why do you get to be Channing" Gus Replies. "I'm cooler your smarter". "You guys" Davis Aviro says, Shawn and Gus forgetting he was there. "Sorry for my partner's lack of respect we'll call you when we get more information" Gus said. Davis Aviro leaves the Psych office.

"To the bat mobile" Shawn says taking Gus's keys to his car.

**Santa Barbara Police Department**

"Did you get any leads on the James Aviro case" Detective Lassiter asks Detective O'Hara. "A list of gangs we can check out" O'Hara replies. Shawn and Gus walk through the SBPD front door. "Hurry hide it" Lassiter says as O'Hara puts the list of gangs under papers still having some of the list of gangs showing as a result of her speed.

"What do you two nut jobs wants" Lassiter says as they reach his desk. "Whoa there Lassie looks like somebody didn't get enough sleep last night, up all night trying to solve a case" Shawn said trying to work his way into finding out what their case is about.

"Don't even try it Spencer" Chief Vick says. "Try what" Shawn replies. "Getting on this case because it's not happening". "We already have a case" Gus says. "Really" Chief Vick Says. "Yeah but it's kind of classified….." As Gus carries on Shawn looks at Detective O'Hara's desk and looks at the list of gangs. After memorizing them he gets Gus and leaves.

**Gus's car**

"Shawn if you don't tell me where were going in going to pull over" Gus said. "Ok ok were going to infiltrate a gang" Shawn replied. Gus stops the car "You must be out of your d**n mind thinking I'm going to infiltrate a gang". "It's for the case" Shawn said. " yeah and me not going is for my safety so you can go kill yourself while I sit in the car a good 100 yards away". "You know whatever ill crack the case myself" Shawn replied. "You do that".

**25 Minutes Later**

Shawn is walking out a club towards Gus's car. "I got the name of our first suspect" Shawn said walking into Gus's car. "What how" Gus said in shock. "With a little bit of this" Shawn said while putting his pointing finger to his forehead and his thumb to his check (we'll call this the psych). "Whatever" Gus replied.

**Psych Office**

"We found a lead to the case" Shawn said to Davis Aviro. "You found the drug dealer" Davis Aviro said. "No we suspect a guy who might know the drug dealer" Gus said. "Then what are we doing here let's start questioning" Davis Aviro said angrily as he stood up looking down at Shawn and Gus.

"It's not that easy we have to make sure it was him and then we have to find a way to make him give up the name of the drug dealer" Gus said. "I understand" Davis replied. "Just what is this guy's name"? "Leonardo Ramirez" Shawn said. "Trust me we'll catch this guy"

**Later That Day**

"Gus lets go" said Shawn. "Go where" Gus asked. "Leonardo Ramirez's place"

**Leonardo Ramirez's Place**

"Shawn what the h**l is the matter with you" Gus said in anger. Ignoring Gus Shawn opens the door to the house. Shawn walks into the house. "Aren't you going to come" Shawn ask. "You mean breaking and entering into a possible drug addict's home Ill pass" Gus replied. "We didn't even break and enter we just entered" Shawn said. "I'll meet you at the car" Gus said before Shawn pulled him into the house.

Shawn walked into the kitchen seeing Leonardo Ramirez dead on the floor with a knife in his chest. "Awwww man he beat us" Shawn said. "Who beat aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gus said screaming as he ran out of the house into his car and drove away leaving Shawn behind. "Really Gus this is the 3rd time this month" Shawn said.

**Santa Barbara Police Department**

"Alright you guys need to find a lead that's actually alive this is the 6th murder this month finds this guy" Chief Vick Said to Detective Lassiter and O'Hara. "Were trying are hardest" said Lassiter. "Try Harder" replied Chief Vick. Chief Vick then goes into her office to make a phone call. "Hey Natalie I'm good how are you that's good I have a question do you still work with Adrian Monk".

**Thanks for waiting Monk will be in the next part to keep up Follow us on twitter at City_Planet**

**Make Sure To Write A Review**


	3. Monk is here

_Two opposites and Mr. Monk Part3_

**Summary**

**When a killer starts to rack up in body counts and leaves little to no forensic evidence Chief Vick calls a high school friend (Natalie Teager) to get Monk to help in the case but when Shawn's private case leads to Monk's case. Will they be able to work out their differences, and most of all will Adrian Monk figure out Shawn is a fake?**

**City Planet Productions does not own Psych nor Monk but they do own the script**

**Contact us at CityPlanetProductions at Gmail dot com**

**Or**

**Follow us on twitter at City_Planet**

**Make sure to write a review**

**Psych Office**

"Guess what I just found" says Gus moon walking into the psych office. Without waiting for Shawn's response Gus says "The drug dealer" while waving a paper in Shawn's face. "What" replies Shawn? "Case closed that's what" Gus replied with excitement.  
"Slow down Gus you're acting like Johnny Depp all weird and changing constantly what do you mean you solved the case" Shawn asked. "I found the drug dealers house don't ask how" "How" Shawn interrupted.  
"Looked at a couple of files remember a couple of past cases and then put my brain to work then Walla drug dealer" Gus said overexcited. "Ah-Ha but your plan failed how are the drugs getting in the city" Shawn said like this was a game of chess and Shawn had just gotten out of check. "Oh but I did they stole it from batman" Gus said. "Christian Bale batman" Shawn said in shock. "Yup" replied Gus. "That should be illegal" Shawn said. "I'll call Aviro" said Gus as they ran out the office.

**Now the moment you've all been waiting for**

**(Drum Roll)**

**Natalie Teager's Car**

"Are we there yet?" Monk asked. "Are we there yet?" he asked again. "Monk this was my best friend in high school she did so much for me I have to do something for her now can you stop whining it's been over five hours were almost there, in the mean time look over the case file and I was just on the phone with Chief Vick she said they found another body we're going directly there" Natalie said tired of Monk asking if there at the SBPD.

"I did thirty times they were all suicides and the murders name is Mark Karloom there case solved let's go home now" Monk said. "Monk you just made that up" Natalie said.

**Crime Scene**

The detectives in the area are examining the dead body outside at the park. Shawn and Gus pull up at the crime scene. They both rush out of the car. "Oh what the h**l are they doing here." Detective Lassiter ask. Before Shawn and Gus can say a word Mr. Monk pulls up. Everybody is in a circle. "What are you doing here" Chief Vick asks Shawn. "Our private case brought us here" Shawn replies. "Were helping out somebody, what are you guys doing here". "This is where are case brought us" Detective O'Hara answers.

"Who is this" ask Shawn. Before Monk can answer Gus does. "Adrian Monk world famous detective never lost a case the best of the best I'm your biggest fan, Shawn you may want to show some class even up your sleeves" "Well it looks like I have no choice since this was a private case it looks like you guys will be working together" Chief Vick says. "You can't be serious" Lassiter ask. "Calm down Lassie you need to have some fun" Shawn said patting his shoulder and walking towards the body. While everybody is introducing themselves Shawn is examining the body.

Then Monk walks towards the body and moves his hands from left to right (we'll call this the Monk). "What is he doing?" ask Shawn. "Gathering all the information piece by piece evidence by evidence" Gus answers. Monk starts to tell people even there button, etc. "What is this guy Obsessive" ask Lassiter "Compulsive" O'Hara said. "A detective the best at that" Teager said. "Excuse me who are you" Shawn ask. "Monk's Nurse" he replies. "Nurse" Shawn said in shock.

"I'm sensing something" Shawn said doing the psych. "Wait you said your 'sensing' something." asked Monk. "Yes I'm a psychic" Shawn said. "*cough* LIE *cough* said Lassiter. " Psychic?"Monk says in shock. "I don't believe in psychics" Monk said. Gus steps from the group of people and tells Shawn to follow. "Don't do this Shawn" Gus said. "Don't do what" he replied. "Don't challenge Monk he'll figure out your not psychic believe me" Gus says. "Are you scared Gus man up I got this" Shawn said while doing the psych.

"Now back to what I was SENSING this guy's name is Marl Trevis a drug dealer." Shawn says. "That was your sensing" Monk asks Shawn. "Yes indeed it was the spiritual world told in fact I think it was Jesus himself." Shawn said. "No it wasn't" Monk said. "You know it could have been God I can't tell the difference."Shawn replied. "This isn't going to end well" Gus said to himself. "No I mean the sensing part that was just fake and I can prove it" Monk said. Now Lassiter was into the conversation. "Prove it" Lassiter said. Monk moved his shoulders and began to talk. "You said you came here on a private case so you couldn't have been just riding and saw the body no you knew you were coming here therefore knowing the name of the person unless you knew he was just sitting in the park and when you got here he was murdered but then again he died late last night" monk said. Monk walked over to Shawn. This is the first of many times but I will prove you're a fake.

**To be continued…**

**Who will win?"**

**Monk 1 point **

**Shawn 0 points**


	4. Short

_Two opposites and Mr. Monk Part4_

**Summary**

**When a killer starts to rack up in body counts and leaves little to no forensic evidence Chief Vick calls a high school friend (Natalie Teager) to get Monk to help in the case but when Shawn's private case leads to Monk's case. Will they be able to work out their differences, and most of all will Adrian Monk figure out Shawn is a fake?**

**City Planet Productions does not own Psych nor Monk but they do own the work below**

**Contact us at CityPlanetProductions at Gmail dot com**

**Or**

**Follow us on twitter at City_Planet**

**Make sure to write a review**

**Psych Office**

After a quiet ride to the psych office Gus finally talks. "I told you so" Gus addressed. "The monkey got lucky" Shawn barked. "Monk Adrian Monk remember the name because he's gonna take you back to school"Gus announced making it very clear that Shawn was in no way going to win this case.  
"He's not gonna win Gus"Shawn argued. "Simple as that and I'm gonna prove it 50 bucks says I'll crack the case before monkey man does". "You're on Shawn" Gus replied. "Hey that rhymes you're on Shawn" Gus continued as he moved his head around to his "song". "Will you stop Gus"Shawn said. "You're dancing worse than Rebecca Black then sing"  
Gus stopped dancing and looked Shawn up and down. "Never compare me to her." Gus stormed. "Besides you're just mad because this(doing the psych) is better than this (doing the monk)"Gus announced as he moonwalked out of the psych office.

**A Five Star Hotel in Santa Barbara **

"Nice work out there today Mr. Monk" Natalie said. "But don't you think you were a little too harsh on Shawn I mean he can be psychic.." Natalie was cut off by Monk. "He can't be psychic" Monk replied. "Yes he.." "No he can't" Monk declared. "It's not possible" Monk said. "I should be saying the same thing about you Monk" Natalie argued. "Here look at the type of cases he's solved" Natalie offered as she handed Monk Shawn's file.  
As Monk looked at the files Natalie looked outside of the hotel room. "What a nice view" Natalie whispered to herself. Monk began scanning through the pictures of the case files that Shawn has solved looking at all the evidence the cops have missed and Shawn has found "psychically". "He's not psychic" Monk stated as he put the file down and picked up the case file. "How can you tell" Natalie questioned. "Time will tell" replied Monk.

Sorry it is so short I just needed to give you something because it's not good to keep fans waiting I just have a lot of work to do script wise I am making a (TV Series) and the scripts will be on check daily (I dont know when it will be posted thanks for being patient)

Make sure to write a review/PM/email/follow (on twitter and the story)/favorite story


	5. Come Back

Two Opposites and Mr. Monk?

Sorry for the wait trying to balance multiple stories at once is not easy. Thanks for the patience and support Psych/Common Law crossover coming soon I already know the plot I just need to add the jokes and stuff what crossover should be next? PM, email, or send a tweet and then the top 3 will be put into a poll so you can send multiple message, emails, and or tweets. Drummmmmmmmm Rolllllllllllllllllll.

**Psych Office**

Shawn and Gus "Hey start over it's Gus and Shawn" "No it's Shawn and Gus stop acting stupid" "Don't play with me" Ok ok Gushawn went "Wait why is his letter first" Ok let me tell the story...( That was not apart of the storyline to settle confusion I just needed to get a couple of laughs early now on to the story drummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm rollllllllllllllllllllll.

Shawn and Gus walked into the Psych office as if nothing happened. As if Monk didn't just get the first point of this epic duel. When they got into the office Shawn began to start typing on the computer Gus on the other hand just stood there. "What" Shawn asked as if he had no clue what Gus was going to say. "I... told... you so" Gus declared as he began to dance. "I let the poor monkey have it" Shawn blurted. "Monk Adrian Monk and you're just mad because this(doing the Monk) is better than this(doing the Psych)" Gus said while moonwalking. "Said the liar" Shawn responded. Gus came back into the office "You must be out of your d**n mind to try to bring that back while Monk is here". Gus then left the office.

**5 star hotel in SB**

Thump, thump. "Natalie the phone" Monk screamed over the sound of the vacuum. Natalie rolled her eyes and opened the door to see Burton Guster. "Mr. Monk you have a psychic visitor" She stated as she moved her hands around in a weird motion and walked out of the path of the doorway letting Gus inside. Gus looked Natalie up and down as she walked away. _I'm not know d**n psychic _he said to himself. "First off I'm not psychic" Gus stated when meeting with Monk. "Yeah because their not real" Monk replied. "No my partner is psychic" Gus protested hating the fact that he had to have this conversation with Monk because of Shawn for Shawn. "No he's not" "You could argue" "And I would win" "You could also argue that" "I'd still win did I mention I'm undefeated". "Boy's play nice" Natalie joked.

The conversation ended at that and Gus sat at a dinner table while Monk vacuumed. In this time Gus was looking at the case file for the first time. After an hour passed Monk was still cleaning and Gus had just noticed something very crucial to the case. Each victim was indeed murdered but before that they were drugged. Gus noticed how each of them had a different drug but in the same branch of drugs. He had to get this down to the SBPD he gathered Monk and they left.

**SBPD**

Gus ran into the SBPD to see a meeting be held with the cops and to his surprise Shawn. The meeting was coming to an end so Gus went up to Shawn. "What just happened" Gus asked. At this point Monk was next to Gus. "I just found out each victim was being drugged someones trying to get some info out these victims and he's going to keep killing until he does what are you guys doing here" Shawn replied as if he knew that they had the same exact evidence _but how he knows nothing of drugs except Meth and Cocaine he barely knows the difference between grass and weed and did he even get here_ then Gus saw Mr. Spencer finishing a conversation with Chief Vick. Henry then walked up to the group. It was now face to face team vs team. "You have your team members I have mine" Shawn stated as his fist met with his fathers stealing Shawn and I mean Gus and Shawns move. "Were going to win" Gus yelled as the spencers were walking away. "Said the liar" The Henry's yelled back.

**Monk- 1 point**

**Shawn- 1 point**

**Team names coming soon**

**Exclusive**

Now I am writing Psych/Common Law crossover- Team Deathmatch with a gun. (summary) When Travis and Wes are tracking a serial killer that goes off the charts and then pops back up in Santa Barbara they refuse to let it go so they fly down to Santa Barbara themselves but will they come back with each other. Shawn and Travis pair up and Wes I mean Gus and Wes pair up will there lives balance out.

This was inspired after having an actual interview with Michael Ealy. I asked "Do you think you can take on Psych. NCIS, Criminal Minds, Monk." He confidently responded by stating "H**l yeah and we look a lot cooler doing it so expect Common Law with the shows above.


End file.
